Ne suis je pas le Roi ?
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: Les pensées de Thorin, ravagé par la folie, la maladie de l'or, et obsédé par la seule chose qui compte désormais, l'Arkenstone.


Bonjour, bonsoir ! Me voilà avec un nouvel OS basé sur Thorin et sur ses moments de folie.

Personnellement je ne trouve pas mon texte super mais bon, j'avais quand même envie de le partager avec vous en espérant que ça vous plaira quand même :)

**Ne suis-je pas le roi ?**

L'arkenstone, où est-il ? Où est-il ce cœur de la montagne ? Ma main balaye rapidement un tas de richesse en or mais je ne le trouve pas. Je fouille depuis longtemps, je le cherche jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je sens que mes yeux brillent lorsqu'ils se posent sur tout cet or mais je ressens le besoin vitale de trouver cette pierre encore plus précieuse. J'ai besoin de ce joyau, le joyau du roi. Il me revient ! Après tout ce que j'ai enduré. je suis le Roi ! l'Arkenstone me revient de droit ! Cette pierre m'appartient, je dois la trouver. Je cherche depuis si longtemps que je ne me rend plus compte du temps qui passe. Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cette salle à fouiller ? Des minutes, des heures, des jours ? Plus rien n'a de valeur à mes yeux que cette pierre à ce moment même. Je vois de temps en temps le petit hobbit passer voir si je suis toujours là. Et bien oui cher cambrioleur. l'Arkenstone est à moi ! Pour moi cette pierre est bien plus importante que toutes les autres, l'Arkenstone est la pierre qui me donne réellement le droit de gouverner. Tant qu'elle ne retrouvera pas sa place au dessus de mon trône rien de tout ce que je vis n'aura l'air réel. Je veux que ce royaume soit comme avant. Il le faut et je sais que je m'accroche à cette pierre comme à la vie mais j'en ai besoin. Personne ne me comprend. Ils ne peuvent saisir l'importance qu'à cette pierre pour moi. Elle représente mon ancienne vie. Une vie où nous vivions tous dans le plus grand bonheur, loin de tout mal. J'en ai tellement besoin !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

L'arrivée de mes neveux arrive à peine à me réjouir. Je suis trop préoccupé par la recherche de cette pierre pour me laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit. Je les accueilles cependant d'un grand sourire en ouvrant les bras pour désigner toutes les richesses de la salle qui nous appartiennent. C'est aussi leur héritage. Mais pas la pierre blanche, non, elle est à moi car je suis le Roi ! Elle sera à moi tant que je vivrais et personne ne me la prendras !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Toute la compagnie est désormais ici, à Erebor. Le dragon est mort, nous avons réussis ! Mais je ne sens presque aucune réjouissance en moi. Mon esprit est confus et il n'y a que l'arkenstone qui pourra me rendre réellement heureux. Je sais que je parais de plus en plus froid avec mes compagnons en leur ordonnant de chercher cette pierre mais j'ai comme l'impression que cette froideur s'est installé en moi. Je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose que cette pierre, elle m'obsède. Elle hante mon esprit nuit et jour. Je ne retrouverais aucun moment de répit tant que je ne tiendrais pas cette pierre dans ma main. J'ai besoin de retrouver la brillance de ce joyau qui m'aveugle tout d'abord par ses milles reflets avant de susciter en moi une sensation de soulagement et de bien être. C'est l'héritage de mon grand père. Cette pierre est à moi !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mais où est-elle ? Mon cœur s'assombrit avec le temps et je n'ai plus envie de sourire. Je ne veux plus montrer le peu d'amabilité qu'il me restait. Je veux cette pierre ! Cette compagnie à beau chercher elle ne trouve rien ! Je veux cette pierre ! Et cette pauvre compagnie ne me sert à rien, il ne la trouve pas... Mais je... j'ai besoin de retrouver cette pierre. Il faut qu'ils cherchent encore ! Je n'ai même plus envie de leur adresser la parole. S'ils veulent me parler, qu'ils me ramèrent donc l'arkenstone ! Mon joyau...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Je me sens terriblement seul, la présence des autres à le don de m'agacer ! Je ne les vois plus comme avant, non, car j'ai désormais l'impression que l'un d'eux me ment. Cette pierre est reconnaissable entre mille alors pourquoi n'a t'elle pas été trouvé ?! Je n'ai eu besoin que de poser un œil sur leur regard inquiet à tous pour voir qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose. Ils sont inquiets car ils ont peur que je découvre que l'un d'eux me l'a volé ! C'est évidement, si la pierre reste introuvable c'est simplement parce qu'elle n'est plus dans la salle. Quelqu'un me l'a volé je le sais. Oui, il y a un traitre parmi nous ! Un sale félon qui veut me faire du mal à moi, son Roi ! Comment l'un d'entre eux peut-il oser me trahir de la sorte ? Si l'un m'a pris la pierre, qu'est ce qui l'empêchera de vouloir me voler mon trône ?! Mais je suis le roi ! Je suis le roi... le seul ! Cette pierre est à moi.. à moi le Roi ! Je chercherais cette pierre jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut et si l'un de la compagnie m'a affectivement volé... je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir ainsi ! Il paiera ce sale félon ! De sa vie même ! Oui, on n'a pas le droit de ma trahir, je suis le Roi !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cette compagnie... L'un d'entre eux m'a probablement volé et voilà qu'ils veulent se battre ? Oh mais j'ai très bien compris ! Ils me prennent pour un idiot. La seule raison pour laquelle ils veulent aller se battre c'est parce qu'ils veulent se débarrasser de moi... oui, ils espèrent que je vais périr dans cette bataille. Peut-être même qu'ils me tueront eux même et feront croire que je suis mort des mains de l'ennemi. Je ne suis pas idiot, je suis Roi ! Je les regarde avec mon regard le plus noir lorsque je leur ordonne de rester derrière ses murs. De toute façon la pierre n'a pas été trouvé. Qu'ils la cherchent au lieu de vouloir aller se battre. Pourquoi voudraient-ils se battre si ce n'est pour me tuer ? Pour défendre Erebor peut être ? Mais mon cousin s'en chargent déjà et il n'y a rien à protéger à part cette pierre... elle vaut tellement ! Je tuerais tout ces gens de Lacville si cela me permettais de trouver l'Arkenstone

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Voilà maintenant Dwalin qui vient me déranger alors que je suis assis sur mon trône. Pourquoi me regarde t'il avec ce regard attristé ? Je n'aime pas ça ! Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde avec ce regard de... pitié ? De quoi a t-il pitié ce pauvre idiot ? Je suis Roi et un Roi inspire le respect et la grandeur ! Cet abruti ne comprend pas que je suis déjà bien trop perturbé par ma pierre, il vient me parler de la bataille... Il me dit que des gens meurent... et bien oui, des gens meurent tout les jours et alors ? Les sauver ne me donnera pas ma pierre alors à quoi bon les sauver. Qu'ils se sauvent eux même ces bons à rien. Mais peut être pourrions nous fortifier une salle pour garder toutes nos richesses à l'abris. Oui, pendant que certains cherchent ma pierre d'autres entasseront nos richesses. Comme cela, si la bataille tourne mal, nous auront le principal, notre or ! Mais l'Arkenstone... je dois la trouver... Et cet abruti m'empêche de réfléchir en me rabâchant les oreilles sur ces gens qui meurt... Il doit comprendre, l'or vaut plus que n'importe quelle vie ! Et je n'aime pas la manière dont il me parle. On dirait... il me donne l'impression de me parler comme si j'étais toujours... toujours ce Thorin ... Ecu de Chêne... Je suis Roi désormais ! Plus ce simple Thorin qui n'avait rien... J'ai récupéré mon royaume. Il ne me manque que ma pierre. Il faut qu'ils se calment tous. Je hais de plus en plus les regards qu'ils portent tous à mon égard. Et je veux qu'il s'en aille ce sale moins que rien au lieu de me dire que j'ai changé ! Oui j'ai changé ! Je suis Roi désormais ! Il croit que je suis devenu fou comme mon grand père mais il se trompe ! Je suis juste Roi ! Et je ne suis pas mon grand père !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Reprenez votre royaume._

_Je ne suis pas fou. _

_Est que ce trésor vaut réellement plus que votre honneur ?_

_Je ne suis pas mon grand père._

_La maladie de l'or a rendu ton grand père fou. _

_Un trésor pareil ne se mesure pas en vie perdu._

_Je ne suis pas mon grand père !_

Toutes ces phrases se mélangent sans cesse dans ma tête et j'ai l'impression que cet or essaye de me tuer. Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces voix dans ma tête ! Elles me rendent fou ! Je veux qu'elles stoppent.

_Vous avez changé Thorin ! _

_Je ne suis plus ce... Thorin Ecu de Chêne..._

_Je ne suis pas mon grand père !_

Que m'arrive t'il ? Qu'ai je fais ?

_Ne suis-je pas le Roi ? _

_Je ne suis pas mon grand père. _

Je comprend désormais. J'ai changé.

_Je suis Roi. _

_Je ne suis pas mon grand père._

L'or m'a rendu fou.

_Votre orgueil causera votre perte. _

_Je ne suis pas mon grand père. _

Je me suis détourné des miens. Je me suis comporter comme un piètre Roi.

_Je ne suis pas fou. _

_Je ne suis pas mon grand père !_

Comment ai je pu être aveuglé à ce point...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour que j'ai votre avis ;)

En espérant que ça vous ai plus.

bisous


End file.
